Fairy
Fairies are beautiful, magical winged creatures who resemble humanoid women with wings. They are aware of their beauty and love to gaze at their reflections. They consider looking at themselves such a delight that at times they will deny the pleasure to others. They tend to be vain, selfish creatures with little empathy. Fairies rarely use Silvian, their language, except to trade insults. They pretend not to care what mortals think of them, but if given a compliment, they will blush with delight and seek for another. Flattery is one of the best means of capturing them. Fairies are master gardeners and have a knack for making vegetation bloom. A good number are kept in captivity, but many more still live in the wild. A captive fairy becomes obedient and submissive and cannot use magic to escape. Fairies are highly territorial, nonmigratory creatures and will happily make their home in a place where food, gardens, and other enchanted creatures are plentiful. Supernatural laws dictate, however, that if caught and kept indoors form sunset to sunrise, a fairy becomes an Imp (this includes any formal housing, but not extensions of such housing that aren't intendend for housing, such as a greenhouse). Fairies can appear as hummingbirds, bumblebees, butterflies, or dragonflies to the mortal eye. In their true form, fairies gleam more brilliantly than any flower, much like how the sun outshines the moon. They range in size from one to four inches, but when enchanted, their lithe, athletic bodies can become human sized. Some fairies look Asian, African, or European, while some are otherworldly with blue skin and emerald-green hair. Popular hair colors include platinum silver, fiery red, honey blonde, and midnight black. Their wings are typically their most stunning feature. Most wings are patterned after butterflies or dragonflies but are more elegantly shaped and radiantly colored. Some even look like stained glass. Some Arizona fairies come in earthy shades. There are fairies with thorny wings and tails, fairies covered in reptilian scales with chameleonic abilities to match different backgrounds, fairies with plumage that fans out from their heads and bodies, fairies with tiger-striped wings, fairies that look like growing June bugs, and fairies with bat-like wings. Fairies can differ in appearance depending on species. Downy Fountain Sprites hale from the island of Roti- their bodies are coated with a pale blue fuzz. Albino Nightgrifters are milky white fairies from Borneo with moth-like wings speckled with flecks of black. The tiny Banda Sea Sunwings are not even an inch tall, with vibrant butterfly wings that resemble stained glass. Fairies may seem innocuous, but their magic can transform ordinary objects into magical or amazing things - turn bubbles into anything from balls of fire to miniature globes of ice thorns to shimmering rainbows. Their magic can also heal injuries and their mere presence in Jack-o-Lanterns can help protect a house from the terrors of Midsummer's Eve. Their magic can also do terrifying things. Fairies have been known to shatter glass, turn creatures to stone or into misshapen forms like a hideous walrus-like sea beast. Fairies can even make structures like a human's tree house fall and break apart and they can project magic in the form of painful sparkles or colourful light. A fairy's wings allow them to fly and they are as quick and as agile as dragonflies when in flight, making them extremely hard to catch by all but the fairy hunters. The Fairy Queen's magic Potion can make fairies grow as tall as humans and their magic grows along with them. All their powers grow stronger and they can manipulate the earth, cover a building in muck, soil and rock and change it into a hill, restore most of their fallen allies like a broken Golem or fairies who were turned into glass and shattered and break Spells. They gain the ability to change ordinary objects into powerful weapons- blades of grass become spears, snail shells change into shields, and flower petals become flaming battle-axes. They can infuse their weapons with magic and conjure wands which can project steam. Their Queen's Potion also grants them the power to change Imps back into fairies with a kiss. With their Queen's blessing, fairies can change a human into fairykind by kissing her and infusing her with their magic. While it is presumed that they can give their blessing while in their tiny form, they may only be able to convert others to fairykind when their powers are enhanced by the Fairy Queen's Potion. Fairies of all types can be found on the magical preserves. Known Species of Fairies *Albino Nightgrifters *Banda Sea Sunwings *Downy Fountain Sprites *Jinn Harps *Ring-Tailed Sparklers In Fablehaven, they are first seen in the Backyard of the preserve, and appeared as hummingbirds, bumblebees, dragonflies, and a stunning variety of beautiful butterflies. A while later when Kendra and Seth drank the milk, they saw the fairies in their true form for the first time. They were described as slender women about 2 inches tall with beautiful pairs of hummingbird, butterfly, bumblebee, or dragonfly wings. Some had scales, some had fur, and some even had tails or antenna. They were in a large variety of bright colors. They turned Seth into a deformed walrus after he captured one and unintentionally turned her into an Imp. Later, with the help of a fairy army and the Fairy Queen, Kendra was able to defeat the Demon Bahumat. In Rise of the Evening Star, some fairies helped turn Mendigo's will and he became loyal to the Sorenson's. This is when Shiara and Kendra got to know each other. In Grip of the Shadow Plague, Kendra meets Larina and Yolie at Wesley and Marion Fairbanks at the Knights of the Dawn's meeting. When Kendra is at Lost Mesa, she meets a chubby fairy that enjoys the bad weather outside. Later, at Fablehaven, three fairies, one is Shiara, volunteers to connect the magical stone from the Fairy Queen, with the dark nail from the Revenant. They are unsuccessful, as they are unable to hold the stone without blacking out. In ''Secrets of the Dragon Sanctuary'', Kendra meets Raxtus, the fairy Dragon, who tells her about Shiara and how she is his foster mother. In Keys to the Demon Prison, an enormous fairy army is summoned by the Fairy Queen using Fairies from her Realm. They fought the Demons togheter with other creatures of light such as Unicorns, phoenixes, lammasu etc. The Fairy Queen commands a fairy named Ilyana to take the command if she is unable to. In Dragonwatch, some fairies at Fablehaven is playing with Kendra and Seth's cousin, Tess, as she doesn't know about their true nature. In ''Wrath of the Dragon King'', the fairies, one of them is Nora, and Tess helps Knox discover their true nature aswell. While at Blackwell Keep, an extremely fit fairy reports that a Dragon and some Hill Giants broke the dam at Wolfsbane Reservoir and broke the bridge at Thirsty Gulch to Kendra. Known Fairies * Ilyana * Larina * Nora * Shiara * Tinori * Yolie Source * Fablehaven (Fablehaven #1) * Rise of the Evening Star (Fablehaven #2) * Grip of the Shadow Plague (Fablehaven #3) * Secrets of the Dragon Sanctuary (Fablehaven #4) * Keys to the Demon Prison (Fablehaven #5) * Dragonwatch (Dragonwatch #1) * Wrath of the Dragon King (Dragonwatch #2) Category:Magical Creatures Category:Fairies Category:Fablehaven Residents Category:Light creatures Category:Magic Category:Species Category:Creatures Category:Fairy folk